


little lion man

by a_man_in_a_hurry



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Two Fathers, bc it has so much potential and aaa, i love it so much and decided to take a break from my own fic to write this, set in ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobeok's on tumblr's no peip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_man_in_a_hurry/pseuds/a_man_in_a_hurry
Summary: “Ah, that little boy there is Howard, he’s almost four years old. His mother abandoned him when he was a newborn, thankfully he was too young to remember. These types of things are so hard on children.” The caretaker told Xander, and Xander felt his heart fall hearing that the boy had been abandoned.“Hello Howard, my name is Xander. Who is this little guy you have here?” Xander asked as he devoted his full attention back to the boy.“Lion!” Howard cried as he held up the stuffy and thrust it into Xander’s face for the older man to see. Xander laughed as he got a face full of the toddler’s plush.“Lion is very cute,” Xander spoke from behind the plush, and Howard pulled his toy back with a squeal of joy before flinging his arms around Xander once again in a hug.“He really likes you,” the caretaker commented as she regarded the interaction. “He’s normally so quiet and unresponsive to people, only wanting to do his own thing. I’m glad he’s found someone he likes.” The caretaker continued, and Xander felt his heart swell.//john and xander have a third member join their family
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	little lion man

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first one-shot i've written in literal years! this is set in ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobeok's no peip au on tumblr, which you should definitely check out if you havent because it's soooooo good
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Xander grumbled on the uncomfortable plastic chair, swinging his legs impatiently as he waited for his husband’s name to be called. They had been sitting in the adoption agency for over an hour; their appointment time had passed half an hour ago, and both were becoming agitated.

“What is taking them so long?” Xander mumbled, agitation clear in his voice. John looked up from his book momentarily, before quickly sliding a bookmark into the page that he was on and closing it.

“Busy probably.” John fiddled with his sleeve, a small tick he had picked from his unofficial husband of 15 years, “Our meeting time, however, has most certainly passed.”

“That’s so incredibly uncordial!” Xander huffed out.

This time John didn’t look up from his sleeve, focusing intently on it, “Government-run organizations are usually untimely. Patience is a virtue, Xan. We are going to require a lot of it as parents.”

Xander stared at the man who, if he didn’t know like the back of his hand, looked more interested in his shirt than the anxiety of becoming a father.

“But we’ve been waiting for over an hour! Our paperwork has been handed in, we have our criminal checks done, and we’ve been through all the inspections. All they have to do is tell us if we get the baby or not!” Xander rubbed his eyes with his hands, trying to ignore the bubbling anxiety in his stomach.

“It is going to be okay,” John looked up momentarily, softly smiling at Xander, before taking one of his hands.‘We are going to be okay. We will get through this.”

Xander sighed and turned to face straight at the wall. He was restless and knew that if it weren’t for John, he would have surely let his insides disintegrate from stress. Warmth settled over Xander’s thigh, and he looked to see his husband reassuringly squeeze it.

“We will be called soon enough. It is okay, just relax.”Xander let out a breath, knowing John was right, and all he needed to do was to just breathe and relax.

Xander opened his mouth to say something when someone called their last names “That’s us!” he called, jumping up from his chair and making his way towards the lady who had called their name, with John following closely behind.

\--

“So you’re the McNamara family?” The worker asked, not looking up from her papers as the two men entered the room. She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk and both men took their seats.

“Technically yes, but we still have our own last names. Xander Lee.” Xander provided his hand out to shake the woman’s hand, but she did not react.

“Indeed”, John answered, his hand reaching for Xander’s, and moving it below the desk. He willingly took the gesture, squeezing it out of nerves, and John squeezed back reassuringly.

“Let’s see... Well your report has been very very encouraging. Your checks all came through, and you passed the home inspection.” The worker began, placing the folder she had in her hand down on the desk. Xander’s grip on John’s hand tightened as all the positive things were said, they were that much closer to being eligible to adopt.

“All that’s really left is for the state to review your file, and they’ll be the ones to confirm or not.” The lady finished.

“So... We don’t get to adopt yet?” Xander asked.

“No, I’m afraid you aren’t eligible yet. Because of your ‘situation’ the state has to review in detail if you both will be an exact fit as parents, as one role will be missing. Though your file looks excellent and you both passed the house inspection and meeting with flying colors. I don’t think you’ll have much of an issue.” The worker finished, nodding her head.

“Because we are gay? Is that why our file has to be reviewed once more?” John spoke up, and although to the average person it tempered and calm, Xander could hear anger was flaring in his voice.

Due to their sexuality, due to loving each other openly and getting married, they had to be tested and retested- looked over again and again just to have been considered suitable for adopting. John and Xander had been told many times they would face challenges, face the fact that one ‘role’ would be missing from a baby’s life and they would be scrutinized more than a ‘normal’ couple that was seen in adoption agencies.

“You’ll have to forgive me Mr. Lee. If it were up to me I would let you both have a baby now as it stands though, your case is unique and has to be accepted by all parties involved in adopting. I do believe they will give you the baby, as your record and file are flawless, but please just be patient. They should call you within the week, most likely they will call on Thursday. Have a good day, and be ready for the call.” The worker finished. John nodded, though it was clear he was unhappy.

“Um, thank you for your time. We will expect the call.” Xander tried his best to smile, before following John out of the door.

\--

“I do not appreciate this.” John seethed as he and Xander entered the car, the latter taking his seat on the passenger’s side.

“I do not appreciate this at all,” John spoke again, banging his hand into the steering wheel aggressively.

“Because of whom I love, because I am a gay man, because I love and wedded a man, we have to go through more than any straight couple would need to?” John spoke hastily, compared to his customary tone, and the anger was starting to trouble Xander.

“John,” Xander started, reaching beyond and placing his hands over the other man’s balled-up fist. “She said we will more than likely get the baby. I’m frustrated too. I know we don’t deserve this, but as of right now we are as the worker put a unique case. We both know we would be good parents, the best, and we just have to hold to that and hope that they can see it too.”

Xander tried his best to smile, to soothe his husband. He wasn’t happy with the situation either. He wanted this family as much as John did, but they both knew the trials they’d have to go through in order to get there.

“We’re almost there, we just have to wait a little longer. We’ve been through so much already and will go through so much as parents. This is nothing in comparison” Xander continued, rubbing soothing circles on John’s hands as they began to loosen.

“You are right, as always.” John sighed, spreading his palms and taking Xander’s hands in his own. “We are practically there. Our family will grow, and we will raise our child to be the best person they can be.”

“Thank you for being my support, love.” He said as he placed a kiss to Xander’s knuckles. “We can do this.”

\--

A week later found Xander curled up on John’s lap on one of their very old and well used, but very much loved large armchairs, shifting anxiously. Brawny hands moved to grip the nervous man’s hips to stop the anxious fidgeting, and warm lips pressed softly to the back of Xander’s neck.

“Xan, you need to stop fidgeting and release the death grip on your phone,” John mumbled, pressing a soft and hopefully ensuring kiss to his husband’s neck. Xander let out a deep breath, halting his movement and turning the home phone clutched in his hands around.

"I can’t stop... I’m just so worried. John, they should have called by now. Why aren't they calling? Do you think we were denied?" Xander asked worriedly as he turned into John’s lap, making eye contact with the shorter male.

"I know it is tough waiting, but we both need to breathe. They will call. Today is the day, they will call." John reassured, wrapping one hand around Xander's waist and rubbing circles into his back.

"What if they don’t call?" Xander whispered out, leaning his head onto John's chest in search of comfort.

"Do not think like that, ever. Okay? We have to keep faith in the fact that we have a flawless record, that we are absolutely qualified to have a child." John soothed as he placed light kisses to the crown of Xander's scalp.

The two stayed like that for a while, with Xander cuddling into John's chest and John's nose nestled comfortably in Xander's hair until the shrill sound of a phone going off disturbed the quiet. Xander started at the sudden sound, looking down at the phone in his hand that was shrilling and ringing loudly, a mixture of fear and surprise taking over.

“What if it’s not them? What if it’s them telling us the adoption didn’t go through?” Xander whispered as the phone continued to ring loudly. It was John who plucked the phone out of Xander's hand and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" John answered, and Xander could overhear a faint voice on the other line, but couldn't tell they were saying. "Yes, this is the McNamara residence, how may I aid you today..." John continued, and for the first time that day Xander felt hope swell in him.

\--

“We get to meet our child today!” Xander exclaimed as he excitedly half-leaped out of the car. John followed soon after, just as excited, but concealing it more effectively.

“Oh John, we get to meet so many little angels today, it’s going to be so hard not taking them all home,” Xander spoke, stopping as he waited for John to catch up at the doors.

“I know love, but we can merely adopt one.” John forewarned him and Xander sighed.

“I know, I know. I just can’t wait to meet our little angel.” Xander said, grabbing for the door handle and allowing the two of them in.

“Hello there, you two must be the McNamara’s.” the lady inside greeted as the two men entered the orphanage.

“Uh, yeah, that would be us. It’s nice to meet you.” Xander raised his hand and met the lady’s, shaking it firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you, gentlemen, as well. Please follow me and I’ll introduce you to all the children.” The lady spoke as she began to lead the way down the hall and towards multiple rooms.

\--

Xander and John followed and for the next two hours they were introduced to many children, getting the chance to play with them and get to know them. Xander was enjoying his time with the children, always having been the better of the couple in regards to kids. He laughed though, at his awkward partner as the children all seemed to love him and wanted to get piggy backs from the well-built man. Xander laughed once more as John was all but bombarded by children, each vying for his attention. A tug to his leg ushered Xander back to the present and he looked down to see a young toddler standing there, a plush tucked beneath his arms.

“And who might you be little guy? Xander asked as he complied with the toddlers outstretched arms, picking him up.

“Howie!” the boy squealed as he hugged Xander around the neck, entirely unprompted. Xander smiled as the boy hugged him, feeling happiness bubble up inside him.

“Ah, that little boy there is Howard, he’s almost four years old. His mother abandoned him when he was a newborn, thankfully he was too young to remember. These types of things are so hard on children.” The caretaker told Xander, and he felt his heart fall hearing that the boy had been abandoned.

“Hello Howard, my name is Xander. Who is this little guy you have here?” Xander asked as he devoted his full attention back to Howard.

“Lion!” Howard cried as he held up the stuffy and thrust it into his face for the older man to see. Xander laughed as he got a face full of the toddler’s plush.

“Lion is very cute,” he said from behind the plush, and Howard pulled his toy back with a squeal of joy before flinging his arms around Xander once again in a hug.

“He really likes you,” the caretaker commented as she regarded the interaction. “He’s normally so quiet and unresponsive to people, only wanting to do his own thing. I’m glad he’s found someone he likes.” The caretaker continued, and Xander felt his heart swell.

“I’ll have to talk to my husband first before I can make any decisions,” Xander commented.

“Oh of course, I absolutely understand. I just... Howard is a bit of an oddball and a lot of the time he is alone. It’s just nice to see him respond to someone so positively.” The caretaker told him and Xander nodded.

\--

“Hey Howard, would you like to meet my husband?” Xander asked the toddler who let out a loud cry of happiness at the question regardless of if he understood or not. Xander walked over to John who had a few children still vying for his attention.

“John, this is Howard. Howard, this is my husband John.” Xander introduced the two. John moved closer to the boy in Xander’s arms, smiling as he approached.

“Greetings there, Howard,” John spoke softly, leaning closer to the toddler who shied away a bit at the sudden approach.

“Whoa,” Howie muttered softly, looking between his plush and John. “Big lion man…”

“I’m John. Who is this lovely little guy in your arms?” John asked, pointing to Howard's plush.

“Lion!” Howard happily replied, getting over his initial nerves and all but throwing his plush at John to see. John caught the toy easily, and Xander was impressed by his husband’s quick reflex.

“Why hello there Lion, are you Howard’s friend?” John asked the plush before looking up at the little boy.

“Yes!” Howard cried as he threw himself towards John with his arms raised, and Xander had to grip tighter in order to not lose his grip and drop the child. John reached out and took the toddler from his husband, receiving a hug from the little boy as he did so.

“What a pleasant young fellow.” John laughed as he hugged the toddler back.

“John, I think... I think I want to adopt Howard.” Xander commented as he watched John interact with the small child. John looked up at Xander, his face grave.

“Are you sure?" John asked, and Xander knew it was because he wanted to make sure that it wasn’t a spur of the moment decision.

“Yeah, I am. I just… I fell in love with him as soon as I met him. He’s such a sweetie, and I feel a connection to him.” Xander said, beaming at Howard who was looking between the two men with confusion. John softly smiled looking between Howard and Xander.

“I agree, Xander, I think Howard would be the perfect addition to our family.” At the mention of the word family, Howard began to smile, reaching out to pull John back into a hug.

“Would you like that Howard? Would you like to become a part of our family? Do you want John and me to be your dads?” Xander asked as he reached out to tousle the child’s hair.

“Yes!” Howard yelled, this time throwing himself at Xander to hug the man.

“I’m extremely delighted for you, and for Howard.” The caretaker spoke, breaking the moment a little bit. “If you follow me we can fill out the papers. Processing will take a few weeks but you can come to visit as much as you like till you get full custody.” The caretaker explained, and Xander and John just nodded, following after the caretaker with Howard in their arms.

\--

It was a week after their visit where both Xander and John stood in a newly furnished child’s room.

"Tomorrow John. Tomorrow is the day we get to take Howard home!" Xander smiled excitedly, squeezing his husband’s arm.

"I know Xan. I cannot wait." John spoke, scooping Xander up into his arms and placing a kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Tomorrow we will become parents officially,” John said, smiling down at Xander. Xander smiled back up at his lover, but that smile faded as intrusive thoughts began to invade his mind.

“What if Howard decides he doesn’t like us? What if he doesn’t like me?” Xander worried, chewing on his lower lip as the negative thoughts began to invade his mind.

“Shhh,” John grasped up and pressed his fingers to Xander’s lower lip, encouraging him to release the fragile skin.

“Do not think like that. Howard adores you. You’re going to be the best dad, the one that Howard deserves. You are an extremely loving man, with a heart of gold and a soul of sugar. Your kindness and love will surround our son. He will experience nothing but love for and from you.” John assured, pressing a kiss to Xander’s forehead.

“Howard absolutely loves you too, you know. You’re going to be the most amazing dad ever.” Xander said, reaching his hands up to pull John's face down towards his own. “Thank you, for always reassuring me. This family is going to be amazing because of you.” Xander finished pulling John’s face the rest of the way down to kiss him. John ceased the downward motion before Xander could pull him the rest of the way down, instead opting to lean forward to rest his forehead to the younger's.

“This family is going to be amazing because of the love we both share, and the love we both will hold for our child,” John told him, before finally connecting their lips in a slow and loving kiss.

\--

Xander shifted nervously from one foot to the other, his right hand tucked safely into John’s left one as the two stood outside the orphanage.

“Do you think Howie will remember us?” Xander asked, looking up at John. John chuckled in response, squeezing Xander’s hand reassuringly.

“We have visited him almost every day since we said we wanted to adopt him, I don’t think he could forget us if he tried.” John smiled, which in response caused an elbow from Xander.

“I’m just worried, let me live,” Xander mumbled out, feeling silly for his earlier comment.

“I know, Xan. Everything is going to be okay. The papers went through, we have full custody, and Howard is happy and healthy. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. John assured, leaning over to press a quick kiss to the top of Xander’s head.

“You’re right, you’re always right,” Xander said, looking up at John and smiling. John smiled back, playfully bumping Xander with his hip.

“We are going to be amazing parents. Howard is going to be our rascal of a son. We are going to be such a happy family. We’ll be the best trio ever.” Xander said, and John nodded in agreement.

“Here comes the last part of our trio now.” John pointed out and Xander quickly turned to see the orphanage doors open and Howard burst out, Lion in his hand, running towards them as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Xander dropped down to the ground, releasing John’s hand, and opening his arms as wide as possible to receive Howard in a hug. Howard came barreling into Xander who gladly wrapped his arms around the boy, standing up so that he and Howard could be closer to John.

“Hello baby boy, how are you?” John asked as he leaned over to place a kiss on Howard's forehead, and Howard giggled giddily as he reached out and placed his small hands on John's cheek.

“Kiss! Kiss!” he cried out happily and John placed another kiss to the boy’s forehead. Howard in return pressed a sloppy kiss to John’s nose and the man smiled.

“My precious son,” John said fondly and Xander felt tears of Joy swell up in his eyes. Howard noticed them too but began to panic as he thought Xander was upset. Howard began placing large sloppy kisses all over Xander’s face as he thought it would help his new father be happy.

“Thank you Howie, thank you for all the kisses. Thank you for being our son.” Xander sniffled, unable to hold back the tears of happiness he had.

“Are you ready to go home? Are you ready to come home with-” Xander paused, not knowing what to call him and John. “What do you want to call us?”

Howard looked confused momentarily, but quickly his face lit up like a lightbulb.

“You’re Daddy,” he stated, poking Xander’s nose for good measure. He chuckled along, nodding as an expression of approval.

“And he’s Big Lion Man” he said, reaching forward to play with John’s hair.

John smiled a little sheepishly, not knowing how to react.

“But if he’s Big Lion Man, isn't that unfair on Lion?” Xander queried.

Howard thought deeply for a second, “Yeah…”

“How about Papa?” Xander asked and Howard nodded before continuing to press hasty kisses to Xander’s face.

Xander play-whispered to Howard in return, “and only we can call him Big Lion Man, it can be our little secret.”

Howard giggled and nodded his head again excitedly.

“Come on loves, it is time to go,” John said, waving at the caretaker as he took Howard’s bag, before walking over to Xander and placing a kiss to his husband’s forehead.

“It is time to take our Little Lion Man home,” John spoke, and Xander nodded as he laced his free hand with John’s free one as the new family began their walk to the car, and then finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> so i took a break from writing my multichapter fanfic, (keep this moment forever ours which u should check out btw ;;) ) to write a fanfic of a fanfic. fanfic-ception.


End file.
